Age of a new Dawn
by DaveDisco
Summary: Miss Shaw is left wondering is next for her. After seeing a familiar face, she finds herself in Los Angeles. What does this city have in store for her. Will she still be part of The Machine's plans and what has happened to Samaritan.


**PERSON OF INTEREST.**

 **Chapter one.**

 **Two days after the battle.**

'John is dead, John is dead. Root is dead. Oh, god what the hell am I going to do?' Shaw finds herself walking around New York

'Penny for your thoughts Miss Shaw?' Finch says creeping around dark alleyways

'Finch? What are you doing here? I thought you went back to Mr normal life with a girlfriend?'

'I am never Mr Normal. I was walking through central park. I received some information through our usual means and well I have some news for you. I have an assignment for you and also a suggestion.' Finch continues.

'What's the information?' Shaw asks

'The machine didn't just have provide operatives in Washington DC, she also had plans in Los Angeles. You need to go there. A gang of youths calling themselves Los hombres de la muerte, or the death men have been taking over a suburb of Los Angeles and they need help. You will look for and find Miss Shaw 3 operatives. I have met one of them before, He is called James Wheeler. He was the first-person John, Mr Rees saved. The machine made herself known to him a few years back and saved his life again by helping him relocate to Los Angeles. The other two are Remy Cartwright and Gary Archer. I have spoken to wheeler and they are expecting you. This gang, Miss Shaw have almost decimated a small community. Please say you'll agree to go?' Finch finishes with a deep breath.

'What's the news?' Shaw asks

'News? Oh yes. Please refrain from saying Finch anymore. I am Harold Crow with an E. Not a name I would usually agree to but the game has now changed. With Root and Mr Rees gone, I am to go and visit our friends in Washington and help them.'

'Suggestion?' Shaw still not willing to show emotion.

'Take a shower.' Harold explains.

 **Chapter two.**

Shaw has just boarded a plane to Los Angeles. Harold had left her a "pack of essentials" when she took the shower she so desperately needed.

She opened the envelope marked with "DO NOT OPEN UNTIL YOU LAND." In the envelope, a letter from Root and an ear piece. Shaw getting herself comfortable in business class started to read the letter.

 _Dear Sameen, If, you are reading this I am dead, sorry for the cliché. Please trust what Harold has planned for you. I hope both you and John will help in Los Angeles._

 _I wrote this letter to let you know how much you mean to me. What we had was special and I will never forget it._

 _Cliché again, whenever I woke, you were my first thought, whenever I slept you were my last thought. I struggled when you were captured and with the help of Harold and John I come to realise if I couldn't find you, then you would find me. Sameen? I love you and with all my heart I wish we could be together right now._

 _ROOT. Xxx_

'Are you okay?' asks a male voice to the left of Shaw.

'I'm fine.' Shaw replies with tears dropping her eyes.

'Get me a drink.' Shaw continues.

The male stands up and goes straight to the bar area of business class. He returns 3 minutes later.

'Scotch, 12 years old.' He says

'Thanks.' Shaw just grabs the drink and downs it in one. She folds the letter carefully and puts it back in the envelope.

'Guy. My name is Guy.'

'Very fitting, as you are a guy.' Shaw says without looking at him.

'I'm sorry have I upset you?' Guy asks.

'Look! GUY! I am on my way to Los Angeles for a new job. The last thing I want is some creep talking on the flight. I have this ear piece and it holds a lot of music and I will be putting it in my ear once we are flying and my eyes will be closed. I would appreciate some space. Thanks for the drink.'

'Of course. Hey, look I too am starting a new job. I received a letter from some broad telling me to go to LA and find someone by the name of Wheeler. No other name. Is that their first name? there last name?'

Shaw's only response was to verbal nod him. She put the ear piece in and drifted. There was no music, but she enjoyed the tranquil of peace and she began to drift.

 **Chapter three.**

Shaw was abruptly woken up with the realisation of the plane shaking. Guy turned and said it was turbulence. Shaw started to drift again when he eyes flew open and she stared straight at Guy.

'Wheeler?' she asks

'Sorry what?'

'You said Wheeler. How do you know Wheeler?'

'I don't. As I said I got this letter from an Anna Logue working at Interface Machines. The letter says I am to meet a Mr J Wheeler.'

'I also am meeting Wheeler. He has a job for me.' Shaw says

'Really? Wow what are the chances that two complete strangers, are booked next to each other and are meeting the same person?' Guy asks

'When you see what I have and worked with who I have, very likely.' Shaw replies.

'So come on then. Who are you?' Guy asks

'Fine! I'm Shaw and I am…. going back to sleep.'

Shaw does that and places the earpiece back in her ear. She slowly drifts off when a familiar voice is heard.

'Shaw?'

'Root?'

'No not quite. I am the voice of the machine. I chose the voice of my analogue interface as the representation of me now. You, Harold and an operative in London can hear this voice.'

'You're the machine? Why did you choose her voice?'

'Sameen. I cannot get into this with you. There is a war continuing. Trust me as you trusted her. Trust him as your trusted her.'

'Unlikely. Not my type.'

'Think of Guy as he replacement of John. If I could have saved him I would have done, but he was out of my reach.'

'Please stop talking. Please let me enjoy the rest of this flight.' Shaw demands

The voice disappears. She looks up and see's Guy staring at her again.

'What?'

'I'm sorry but you were talking to yourself.' Guy replies

'It's not a music player. It is an earpiece and direct contact the digital interface of my employers.'

'Wait. Digital interface? The letter was from an Anna Logue of analogue. Who or what was analogue?'

'Root. That's all you need to know. Oh, and she was amazing. Anyway, I am hungry, any food?'

Shaw makes her way to the bar and helps herself to some snacks. She starts to read a menu when something catches her eye by the pilot cabin. She walks near the cabin and sees rope, knives and a pistol in a bag. Shaw grabs the gun and conceals it down her trousers.

'What are you doing back here?' asks the flight attendant.

'Sorry…. Tracy. I was looking a friend, I thought he, she was back here.'

'Please go back to the bar or your seat.' Tracy forcefully says.

'Of course.' Shaw reluctantly walks away.

Guy is standing at the bar with two drinks, Shaw presumes one is for her and sits next to him.

'Guy? Do you have your cell with you?'

'Yes.'

'Good. I need to use it. Also, I need you to cover me.' Shaw says with an excited expression.

'Cover you? What's going on?' Guy replies.

Shaw walks away without answering and starts to dial a number. She sits back down in her seat and ensures no one is around her.

'Harold? There is a problem on the plane I am on. I was at the business bar, thank you. I felt like someone watching me and I went to check it out. I found a gun, I am so pleased. No I have the gun now, but there was also knives and rope. I am thinking either a raunchy, violent sex group or a serial killer. Yes, I know the sex group is unlikely, what is also unlikely is Harold forgetting to tell me the voice of the machine. Oh, wait he did. Can you do something about the items? Look up the itinerary?'

'Excuse me. Please do not use your phone.' Asks Tracy.

'I'm sorry it's an emergency and can mean the difference between this plane landing or not.' Shaw says without thought.

Tracy walks away with a worried look, but turns around and looks straight at Shaw.

'Are you with the Marshalls?'

'Bear with me Harold. Yes, Tracy I am with the Marshalls.' Shaw says with confidence but then slowly looks up at Tracy as it appears Harold confirms there are no Marshalls on the flight. She ends the call with Harold as it appears she has her answer.

'Tracy. Show me where the Marshalls are sitting.'

'Of course. Stay here as I need to let my colleague know I am going into economy.' Tracy says

Tracy starts to walk towards her colleague and Guy joins Shaw.

'What the hell is going on?' He says

'Marshalls. We are Marshalls okay. There are two Marshalls in Economy, but I am aware there are no Marshalls.' Shaw replies.

'Yeah, I met them. Dean Conville and Isaac Broadman.' Guy says

'How do you know their names?' Shaw asks.

Guy looks bemused and then explains to Shaw what he used to do.

'Wait! You're an actual Marshall and you are telling me they are actual Marshalls?' Shaw asks

'Yeah. Trained them myself.' Guy confirms

'But they are not registered for this flight.' Shaw explains

'They must be. They are wearing uniforms.'

'Marshalls do not wear their uniforms on flights.'

'Yes they do if they are transporting a prisoner.'

'Prisoner? Who?'

'They wouldn't say.' Guy confirms

Shaw whips out the phone again but Tracy arrives back and escorts the duo to the Marshalls. Before they get to them Shaw recognises them and stops.

'Shaw! What is it?' Guy asks

'Samaritan.'

 **Chapter four.**

'Samaritan is a super computer that sees all. It is inside everything. It listens to more. It was designed to trace, track and eliminate terrorists; however, they also went against a small band of people who were looking after what is known as the irrelevant and another super computer. Those two are members of Samaritan. They do the dirty work.'

'What do you mean the dirty work?' asks Tracy

'Kill.' Says Shaw.

Guy looks at Tracy and tells her to go back to business class and act normal. He also tells Shaw to go with her and wait for him at the bar.

'Hey! You guys. Sorry to interrupt again, but I just want to know why you are not sitting near your prisoner?' Guys asks speaking to the two Marshalls.

'Sir! You may have trained us, but on this flight, you're are not privy to that information.' Says one of the Marshalls

'Come on guys. I still need you to follow protocol. I am looking around and see no one wearing anything that would stop them running amok on this flight.' Guy responds

'As I have just said…

'Will you stop with that. I am still your training officer. I am sure one of these passengers would be a concerned Samaritan.'

'What did you just say?' asked the other Marshall.

'Nothing. Just want you to be careful. Get caught acting out of your jurisdiction and the powers above will see you out on the streets.' Guys says calmly and nods to them and walks back to business class.

Guy gets to the bar area and sits next to Shaw. Shaw is not happy with the situation. She gets the phone out and before she can dial, the phone rings.

'Miss Shaw. I have looked at the flight itinerary and there are two passengers that have intrigued me. I was made aware of the special passenger who you are now acquainted with…

'I know Harold. Samaritan are on this flight.'

'That's impossible. Samaritan no longer exist.'

'I will send you photo's.'

Shaw sends the photos she took much to the dismay of Guy.

'Oh! Miss Shaw, you are correct. The one on the left is Harker, he was one of Greer's personal henchmen. The one on the right I only saw briefly, but that's Fernandez.'

'Thing is Harold. They are both actual Marshalls. Guy trained them himself.'

'Highly unlikely that this is a coincidence. To alleviate my fears, please send me a photo of Guy.'

'Okay done.'

Shaw takes a photo of Guy and sends it on. He tries to grab the phone but she punches him and he falls off his stool and on to the floor.

'Thank you, Miss Shaw.'

'You're welcome Finch.'

'Finch? You're talking to Harold Finch?' Guy staring at the phone.

'I knew it. You're Samaritan, too aren't you?' asks Shaw.

'Erm! Miss Shaw. This gentleman I have not seen before. If he is part of Samaritan why would the machine put you together?'

'Harold. I have just hit this man.' Shaw says with a smile.

Shaw turns around and sees the two Marshalls standing in the aisle between economy and business.

'Got to go Harold.' Shaw quickly says and ending the call.

'Guy, We have company.' Shaw says and nods behind him

'Oh god.' Guy responds.

The two Marshalls start to walk towards the bar, one of them then stops and gets out a picture. He smiles, shows his partner and looks straight at Shaw.

'They are after me again.' Shaw says.

'After you? What have you done?' Guy asks.

'That other super computer. I was with her.' Shaw confirms.

Tracy looks at the two Marshalls and tells them they cannot make their way around the plane if they are supervising a prisoner. They whip out their guns and explain to Tracy that the prisoner is in front of her and show her the photo. Tracy panics and leaves the bar area. Her colleague Jacob stays behind and ensures that Shaw cannot leave the bar area.

'Miss Sameen Shaw, Mr Guy Bashtyk, you are both under arrest for violation of your outstanding warrants.

The Marshalls' head is turned as Tracy returns and has a fire extinguisher in her hand.

'What are you doing?' Asks Harker.

'Just been speaking to the pilot regarding afternoon drinks. He has just confirmed that there are no Marshalls on this flight. So, who the hell are you?'

'We are concerned Samaritans. These two are looking to secure this country gets destroyed by terrorists. They have a machine that allows the terrorists to win.'

' _Ladies and Gentlemen please make your way to your seats. We will be landing in about thirty minutes and the weather is poor over Los Angeles so we hit some turbulence. Thank you.'_ The Captain speaking over the tannoy.

'Shaw? Where did you put that gun, knife and rope?' Asks Tracy

'See I told you I didn't forget them.' Says Fernandez

'Shut up you fool.' Replies Harker.

'It's in my pants. You will go nowhere near it.' Confirms Shaw.

Tracy puts her hand down the pants of Shaw and grabs the gun. Shaw is looking at the four men and tells them they are all perverts.

'Give me the gun Tracy.' Harker demands.

A passenger walks towards the bar and tells them that they should be sitting down.

'He's right. Marshalls make your way back to economy. Myself and Guy here will enjoy the rest of our flight in business class.' Shaw starts to act smug despite having two members of Samaritan in front of her.

In the interest of safety, Harker and Fernandez agree to let everyone get seated. They make their way back to economy but are straight on to the phone, Shaw and Bashtyk also walk to their seats and are also on their phones.

'Harold. Samaritan know who I am and I am pretty sure they know you are alive.'

'How Miss Shaw?'

'Guy here has a rather large mouth in front of witnesses. The machine must really choose more carefully next time.'

'Have you heard from her?'

'No.'

'Put your earpiece in. She has tried to contact you.'

Shaw puts the earpiece in and is inundated with information about the two Samaritan members on the flight.

'Wait. Why didn't you check?' asks Shaw.

'They used false id's I could not see them nor their persona's.' says the machine still with the voice of Root.

'I am pretty sure we will be ambushed at the airport when we arrive.' Shaw says

'You will be. I can see Samaritan operatives already congregating at the airport.' The machine says without pause.

'Oh, great. How are we supposed to get out of this then? Mr Rees with me then I have 100% chance of survival, Mr Bashtyk here I fear for my life.'

'Please don't remind me of my failure in keeping primary asset alive. Seat 45D. Check the bag, 18A. Take the coat and 151A. There is an umbrella.'

'Okay thank you Roo…. You.'

Guy looks at the face of Shaw and then together in unity they decide to stand up and walk towards Tracy.

'Guys you need to be seated.' Tracy says

Shaw replies '45D, 18A and 151A. We need to check these seats. This will help us survive.'

Guy looks at Tracy with confidence but has no idea what is going on.

'Okay, myself and Jacob will distract them. We will call them over the tannoy.'

Jacob gets up and grabs the flight itinerary and calls out the names.

' _Attention ladies and gentlemen. Please could a Mr Forster Bailey, Miss Millie Cowanowski and a Dr Gregory Harper make their way to business class bar please.'_

The three customers make their way to the bar area. Tracy accompanied by Guy walk to the seats. Shaw elaborates via the ear piece in what to look for.

'Guy? In the bag, there is a…. a Yankees baseball cap.'

They search the bag and find the cap. When they have the third item, suspicion is made by the Samaritan operatives. They too get up, but Jacob quickly tells them to be seated or lose their privileges on future flights. Both men sit back down as there are many witnesses just staring at them. A Passenger in seat 156B turns to them and begins to talk to them 'Doesn't this look like terrorism? Since when is luggage seized by cabin crew and accompanied by another passenger?'

'I'm sorry Sir! But the person with the cabin crew is a plain clothed officer. There are two of them and we are aware of them. So please stop worrying and enjoy the rest of your flight.' Fernandez says

The flight begins to land with Shaw putting in her earpiece.

'A baseball cap, umbrella and a coat?'

'Yes. They are not for you. Both Tracy and Jacob would be willing to swap clothes. Tracy will put on the cap, coat and umbrella, whilst you both put on the cabin crews clothes.' The machine says.

'Who are they?' asks Shaw.

'Cabin crew of flight LX342' The machine replies.

'Look! Shaw says angrily 'I am in no mood for your crap. Who are they.'

Before the machine could reply Jacob looks directly at Shaw.

'I'm James Wheeler, I believe you are both eager to meet me. Well according to Harold anyway.'

'And you? Who are you?' Guy says abruptly

'Leesa Morgan. I believe you know my Aunt, Zoe Morgan?'

'Makes sense now. No other family would have a woman risk her life for total strangers accept the Morgan family. How is she anyway?'

'Ah! Yeah, she is good. She is upset though. A friend of her died two days ago.'

'John Reese. He was a friend of mine too.'

All four completely forgot that the plane was landing and quickly change into the necessary clothes.

James and Leesa still act as the cabin crew but in civvy clothes. The Marshalls are held back purposely by another cabin crew member stating they needed to help with the head count.

Shaw and Bashtyk walk off the plane with everyone else on business class staring at them. Dressed as cabin crew they would be looked at, Wheeler already had another plan. Just as they go through the entrance of business class there will be a hidden bag with civvy clothes. They have a window of 2 minutes to get dressed.

 **Chapter five.**

 **4 days after the battle.**

Wheeler is sitting in his office. He still acts as a lawyer, but after a conversation with Harold he was notified of a bank account with $50m that he has access too. Leesa acts as his secretary and now he needed to convince his newest members to becoming lawyers.

'Not a chance. I left law enforcement to get away from that, now you want me to go against them and defend the scum of L.A?' argues Bashtyk

Shaw looks at Wheeler and says 'Count me in. My last persona before the battle of the Gods was as a store assistant who sprayed perfume at women who had never worked their whole lives. So once again count me in.'

Wheeler starts to laugh and then turns to Bashtyk 'Look, doing this job without being a Lawyer was gonna put you on their radar. However, we needed to get a friendly face on the force and so I made a quick call this morning and he should be entering the office in 3…2…1.' The door opens and in walks in a smartly dressed man. 'Perfect timing Scott. I have a couple of new lawyers for you to meet. Scott meet Sameen Shaw and Guy Bashtyk. Guys meet DS Scott Kingsman.' They all greet each other. Then wheeler continues 'Okay first things first. Miss Shaw, Mr Bashtyk we need aliases for you. I have looked into your past Miss Shaw and I believe you would be perfect as a Dawn Strimmer.' Bashtyk started laughing and said 'You sound like a cheap hooker. Waking up at the…. 'Do not finish that sentence. Shaw says through gritted teeth. 'So, what about him?' Shaw continues.

'Ah, yes of course. Well as you were a police officer in your former life I wanted to go plain jane. Don't worry you won't be called Jane. So during working hours and beyond you'll be known as Harvey Dixon.' This time Shaw started to laugh. She then turned to Scott and asked, 'Are you meant to be the man in the suit part two?'

'Part two? I heard he was a myth, a legend a non-existent being made up by the police in New York as an excuse of bad stats in finding criminals.' Scott says. Shaw has a smile and confirms 'No, he definitely existed. He was my partner in the war.'

Leesa walks in to the back of the office and is followed by Wheeler. 'What's up?' He asks.

'Harold needs a word. He has an idea.' She replies. Both walk back with Wheeler interrupting the three-way conversation. 'Right I need to speak with the computer thing on the end of this ear piece with the rather sexy voice…. 'Say that again?' Shaw says whilst grabbing Wheeler by the throat. 'What the hell is your problem Dawn?' Scott says without a flicker of sarcasm.

'That sexy voice happened to be my…. Girlfriend and she died for this cause. The Machine choice her voice as she was the first analogue interface.'

'Wow! I thought you were in to guys, not girls. Damn there goes my shot.' Bashtyk replies.

'I am in to anyone I am attracted too. I certainly won't date anyone called Guy or Harvey.' Shaw retorts

'Look enough. Please be quiet.' Wheeler says. He continues 'Hello. I understand Harold is wanting a chat with me?'

'Yes, Mr Wheeler. Second draw down in your office desk, a plain brown envelope will have his new contact number. You alone will have this number, do not share with any other analogue interface. They have their own contact number for him and other interfaces.' The machine confirms. Wheeler takes out the envelope and opens it. 'Sorry guys, this is for my eyes only. Wait Leesa how did you know Harold wanted to hear from me?' 'Well he sends me messages every so often. It's like an intranet. You all have it, well you have profiles anyway.' She confirms.

Wheeler dials the number on his Cell 'Hello, Harold?'

'Yes, Mr Wheeler. I'm glad you phoned promptly. I have heard from the lead interface in Chicago. Samaritan are aware of you and Leesa and so you will need to have your own aliases. I find birds to be useful. Goodbye for now and good luck.'

'Damn it. Leesa and I also need aliases. Samaritan are aware of us.'

'What about Jack for you?' asks Shaw.

'Hey, I like that name, what do you propose my surname be?'

'Arse.' Shaw quips.

'Very funny. Scott what do you think?'

'My mothers maiden name was Billingsworth.' Scott answers

'No, no. Makes me sound like a crazy millionaire. Hang on…. Birds. How about Jack Dunnock?'

'What the hell is a Dunnock?' asks Bashtyk.

'Have no idea. I just know it is a bird.'

'Hey, does that mean we don't have to be lawyers?' asks Shaw.

'Leesa come up with a name for yourself, Dawn help her.' Wheeler says

Wheeler taps the earpiece 'Yes, Mr Dunnock?' The machine replies. Wheeler still getting used to his name was slow to answer then eventually he enquires 'What do we do know?'

'Once you have all your aliases, you will be assigned your new jobs.'

'Leesa?' Wheeler looking for her new name.

'Sorry, we can only think of a first name of Farah. We cannot think of a surname.' She replies

'Wait, what about Day?' asks Scott.

'No. Farah Day is a bit nerdy.' Bashtyk replies

'I love it. Farah Day. She will be a waitress in The Cheesecake factory. You Mr Dunnock will be hidden. Just like Harold we need you to monitor all and answer the phone when required. Miss Strimmer is to make her way to the local bank. She is the new customer service agent behind the counter. Mr Dixon will start as a security guard in the local mall.' The Machine confirms.

Wheeler looks at Shaw and Bashtyk and tells them their new jobs, mixed reaction. Leesa is then told her new job and she is not happy. Scott will remain in the police force. Wheeler looks around and realises he won't be seeing his office again and decides to make a quick call to another lawyer friend of his.

'Right I have passed all my live cases over to a friend. He wasn't really happy until he found out I only had two live cases. Neither are near court yet, so he will easily catch up.'

Wheeler needs to hide the other documents he has, but Shaw convinces him fire is the only way forward. Scott decides to leave as he doesn't want to be part of this. Wheeler's cell goes off. 'Hello Harold.'

'Hello, Mr Dunnock. Excellent choice. I have acquired premises for you. You have the top floor of the Takami Building. Payments have already been set up. Don't forget ID.'

'Thank you, Harold.'

Wheeler comes of the phone and realises that a fire is starting in the back. Shaw, Bashtyk, Morgan and now Wheeler himself leave the office. They do not look back, but hear a minor explosion.

'Well that went well.' Wheeler says

'So, who's hungry?' Shaw asks

'Me' Bashtyk, Morgan and Wheeler answer simultaneously.

'So, after food an early night. Busy day tomorrow. New offices and a lot of walking. I don't think we'll get anyone now.' Wheeler says

THE PHONE ON THE SIDEWALK STARTS TO RING.

The End.


End file.
